


show me how you do that trick (the one that makes me laugh, she said)

by cinnamonvibes



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonvibes/pseuds/cinnamonvibes
Summary: Josie’s 15 when Penelope celebrates her Sweet 16 and Jed becomes the center of attention. Penelope is class president and the soccer team’s starting striker already getting recruited by D1 universities, but all anyone seems to care about is her blooming relationship with the wannabe Abercrombie model. (mystic falls high school! au)





	show me how you do that trick (the one that makes me laugh, she said)

Josie’s 15 when Penelope celebrates her Sweet 16 and Jed becomes the center of attention. Penelope is class president and the soccer team’s starting striker already getting recruited by D1 universities, but all anyone seems to care about is her blooming relationship with the wannabe Abercrombie model.

“God, he’s gorgeous,” Lizzie booms, lying flat on her stomach. Her legs are bent at an angle, feet making minuscule circles in the air. Josie notices the way Penelope’s eyes never quite shimmer at the sound of his name; they’re never luminescent like the immediate reaction at the mention of going on an adventure.

“Yeah, if you like _greaseballs_ ,” Josie replies, eyes rolling. Penelope doesn’t react, and she worries her disdain reads as more than just the preoccupied best friend. She fumbles to fix the situation. “But he’s a _nice_ guy,” Josie defends and then changes the subject. “Have you finished your homework?”

“Not yet,” is Penelope’s only reply, green eyes glued to the screen of her iPhone. She won’t acknowledge Josie or Lizzie — who’s starting to crane her neck for a peek at Penelope’s text messages.

“Anyways, can you believe the choker trend is coming back? I kinda dig it.” Penelope locks her phone, throws it to the side, and scoots closer so that the length of her arm brushes against Josie’s.

Green eyes meet brown. Devilish smirk meets a timid smile.

“Me too,” says Josie.

(Later that night — just after Lizze’s retreated to her own room and they’re lying in Josie’s bed together — Penelope will agree that Jed’s hair is _hella greasy, but his personality is nice, I guess_.

Josie goes to bed with a smile on her face, and summons the courage to tangle their legs together.

When Penelope wakes up, she doesn’t question Josie’s intentions.

It easily becomes an everyday occurrence.)

—

It’s the Wednesday following the first week of summer that Josie really feels Jed’s presence starting to interrupt their otherwise ride-or-die friendship.

 ** _misssss you boo boo_** Josie types. Her fingers inch against the iPhone screen with hesitance; they drag along the line of emojis until the preferred blushy kissing emoji appears at the end of her text. **_where have you been?_**

Penelope’s reply is immediate. _u **gh miss you so much more doodoo breath**_. It’s followed by a skull and poop emoji. **_i love you. let’s hang out soon. got so much to tell you._**

 ** _so much to tell me?_** Anxiety flares from the pit of her stomach to the channels in her heart, the pounding is excruciating in her ears. **_i haven’t seen you in like a week max._**

 ** _come over?_** Penelope replies.

 ** _duh._** Josie answers without hesitation.

—

“I stole this from Hope.”

Josie plops onto the bed right next to Penelope, belly first. Penelope’s legs are bent up, green eyes glued to her iPhone. She slides the choker over her head, lets it rest on neck, and smiles brightly for Penelope to acknowledge her.

“You look so cute.” It’s a genuine compliment. The new attire prompts Penelope to place her phone on the bedside table, and shift so as to sit up. Her knees sink into the bed, and she’s inches away from Josie, hand lingering in between them. Time seems to freeze, Josie’s breath lodged in her throat as gentle fingers delicately adjust the choker so it isn’t twisted.

However minuscule the sensation, it has a flurry of goosebumps trailing along the length of her body. Afraid that Penelope will notice the reaction, she plops down on her back next to Penelope, knees bent. There’s a serenity in between them — the silence neither distracting or penetrating to their friendship; rather, they exist with one another solely because it feels right.

They haven’t seen each other in roughly a week, and Josie’s dying to know everything about Penelope’s life.

“So, spill,” Josie pushes, fingers trailing on Penelope’s arm down to her elbow, pulling her back down. They’re seated next to each other, backs against the headboard, knees bumping.

“Jed wants to have sex.”

“Oh.”

Well, _fuck_.

“But, I’m not ready.”

“Good.”

“What?”

“I mean, it’s a huge step, Penelope. You’re, like, only 16.”

Penelope looks at her quixotically; eyebrow raised, and lip quirked to the left. “16’s actually really old, Josie. You’ll get it when you’re 16.”

Josie rolls her eyes in retort, hand splaying over the pillow located to her left before she grips it with unintended animosity. She’s smacking Penelope across the back of her head before either can process the result. It begins just as it ends, with a loud laugh that dissipates all of Josie’s fears. Penelope’s inches away from her original position, her own hand gripping onto the extra pillow she’d used as a shield.

“Pen… I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Josie says, once the commotion in between them has died down. “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I won’t.” Penelope places the pillow to the side and leans in to embrace Josie. Her arms are tight against Josie’s neck, their chests pressing tenderly.

Josie swears she can feel Penelope’s heart beating rhythmically in accordance to her own.

“I’ve missed you.” Penelope smiles against Josie’s cheek.

“I’ve missed you more,” Josie breathes back.

—

The next day, Penelope invites Josie for an impromptu photoshoot as a means of making it up to her.

Armed with a Polaroid, Penelope’s calling the shots; she’s gone as far as dressing the taller girl in her own designer clothing, too.

Josie looks hot, and feels hot under the guidance of Penelope.

The shorter girl’s voice is raspy as she yells orders:

“Tilt your head to the right, Josie. No… no… your other right... Josie, there’s only one right. Okay, there we go. Now smile.” Flash. “ _You’re so fucking hot_.” Click. “Now, crouch down, and bite your lip. Ugh. Perfect.”

It’s a success; the pictures are amazing, and Penelope does wonders with the angles. Despite Penelope’s reluctance to let Josie take pictures of her, the day’s managed to get seemingly close to perfect.

They end it with a sleepover back at Penelope’s.

—

“‘M cold, stop hogging the blankets, Josie.”

Josie rolls her eyes, shuffles on the bed, and unlatches the blanket from under her legs, throws the material over Penelope’s legs.

The TV sits on top of Penelope’s dresser to the right of her bed. Josie has to either lie on her side, or cuddle her head into Penelope’s chest to get a clear picture of the movie.

(She chooses the latter, of course.)

“Oh, oh! Play _Bob’s Burgers_. I haven’t seen the new season because Lizzie and Hope keep hogging the Netflix. And, y’know how only two people are allowed to be online at one time? Yeah, just my luck.”

The giggle Penelope emits bounces off the walls of her bedroom. It’s music to Josie’s ears. “Alright, alright. C’mere.” Her arm extends outward and away from Josie, giving her enough room to position her head on Penelope’s shoulder. For added measure of comfort, Josie drapes an arm around Penelope’s middle and fixates her brown eyes on the newest episode of Bob’s Burgers.

The episode finishes just as Josie’s drifting into sleep. Penelope, however, is wide awake. Her hand has managed to twine itself in Josie’s hair, threading it ever so gently while the dim light from the tv splays over the girl’s pale face.

Josie can’t see Penelope, but she can feel the heat of her breath approaching. Closing her eyes shut tightly, she feels the smallest press of plush lips to her forehead, right before Penelope’s adjusting herself carefully to go to sleep.

This time, Penelope’s the one who tangles their legs together.

—

Penelope has a car and her license — since, duh, she’s 16 now. It’s not a fancy car, just her dad’s old black 1996 Land Rover.

(Josie thinks Penelope looks badass in it.

Penelope agrees.)

“Get in loser, we’re going shopping.” Penelope jokes, pulling into Josie’s driveway. It’s intimidating to look up at Penelope as she dominates the front seat.

“Your boobs aren’t big enough to be Regina George,” Josie says as she fumbles with getting up, and into her seat. “God, this car is so cool. It’s, like, a monster truck.”

“I’m ignoring that, because my boobs are more than adequate. Quite a perfect handful.” Penelope rolls her eyes, but her lips are quirked up into a grin. “The only way I’d ever let you drive my car is if it _was_ a monster truck.”

“Why? That makes no sense.”

“Because your foot-eye coordination is awful, and you’d just run everything over in sight.”

“Shut up.” Josie rolls her eyes, throwing Penelope a balled up napkin. “I’m hungry. Feed me.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Josie drifts off into her own world, fiddling with the radio, before she notices Penelope’s completely left the suburbs of Mystic Falls to get on the highway.

“Penelope—” Josie’s almost afraid to ask. “—this isn’t the street that goes to McDonalds…”

“Yeah, I know. We’re going to New Orleans.”

“ _What_?!”

“Impromptu road trip, duh.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“What am I gonna tell my parents?”

“Nothing. It’s 4 hours there and 4 hours back. My mom’s on a spiritual journey to get inspiration since my dad died, so she doesn’t care if I’m home or not. If your dad calls, just tell him you’re spending the night at my place. We’ll get to the city by 5pm, hang out for two hours, then drive back and you can sleep over. Done deal. No harm, no foul.”

Josie hates that she trusts Penelope wholeheartedly.

—

They actually get to New Orleans in 3 hours and 22 minutes, thanks to Penelope’s insane driving.

Penelope’s plan isn’t entirely well thought out, though, because as soon as they reach town, she asks _Josie_ what she wants to do.

“I thought _you_ had the itinerary?” Josie’s trying to hide the nerves in her voice. She’s never been this far from home without Caroline or Alaric.

“Mm, that’s not really how I roll. Pull out your phone, figure out what you wanna do.”

God, Josie hates her sometimes.

“You didn’t give me a heads up, so I could have bugged Lizzie for the fake IDs, so the next best thing to do in New Orleans is hit up the historic cemetery. Right up your alley, Pen.” She’s read about the site before, watched episodes of _Ghost Hunters_ exploring the haunted, beautiful graveyard. "Who knows, might even get a good story or two out of it."

“You know me _so_ well,” Penelope replies, entering the location on her phone’s GPS. Josie grins, satisfied with herself for knowing all of Penelope’s favorite things.

They finally get back on the road, Josie’s appetite sated by mini granola bars, a veggie burger and Penelope’s thirst for adventure.

—

Josie can usually admit when she’s scared; she has no hesitation letting Penelope or Hope or Lizzie or M.G. or _anyone_ know whenever they drag her into a scary movie… but, she’s not willing to admit fright during what Penelope calls a Tuesday afternoon.

Greenwood New Orleans Cemetery is beautiful. The lines of oak trees are elegant in color, surrounded by tombstones and relics that must cost as much as Josie’s family’s home. They’ve parked the car a block away, and Penelope’s made the quick decision to hold Josie’s hand throughout the makeshift tour they’ve created.

“It says here,” Josie’s voice fumbles. She’s too busy trying not to pee her pants, and simultaneously ignore how sweaty her palm is with Penelope holding it so tightly. There’s a melancholic feeling that strips through Josie’s spine, and she can’t understand if that’s attributed to Penelope or the unrested souls around them. “That Gracie Watson died at the age of six to pneumonia. Her spirit sometimes can be seen frolicking around these parts… Penelope, can we go now? I changed my mind…”

Rather than appease Josie, Penelope drags her deeper into the site. She’s been silent the entire time, green eyes astutely reading each and every tombstone they pass.

(Josie wonders if Penelope’s recent found love for cemeteries has everything to do with how much time she spends in them now, visiting her dad.)

Penelope stops at the site of a tomb that has no last name; it simply reads ‘Here Lies Martha; A Loving Individual Whose Presence We Shall Miss Forever.”

“Crazy, huh?” Penelope finally says. “I think I’d wanna be remembered like Martha.” Penelope tugs on Josie’s hand, taking them to the exit. “But, with a little more flare. Like, here lies Penelope… a beautiful, talented, loving individual who led the women’s national soccer team to victory. A presence we shall miss forever.”

“I think that’s exactly how I’ll remember you,” Josie replies almost instantly, then shakes her head. “Well, like. Not the women’s national soccer team thingy, because I think you’ll probably do better things, like end world hunger, but. I’ll miss you forever.”

“You say that like you’re planning to leave me,” Penelope challenges.

“No — you know. Penelope, that’s not what I meant.” Josie’s flustered.

“I know.” Penelope gives Josie a half-smile. “But I don’t wanna imagine a world without you.” She won’t look Josie directly in the eye, but looks over her shoulder as though she’s deep in thought. “We should go. I’ve got one last stop. Totally just came up with it.”

—

It’s funny how the drive back to Mystic Falls seems to take less time. Josie assumes there’s a science to why the ride back home always feels shorter, but she’ll also attribute the shortened length to Penelope being an amazing distraction.

They put Penelope’s phone on speaker, and the songs on shuffle range from Amy Winehouse to _Glee’s_ cover of Amy Winehouse.

Penelope yells at the top of her lungs, botching lyrics and adding her own falsetto to music that’s sung in a lower tempo.

“Sucks the aux cord doesn’t work on this bad boy,” Josie comments, rolling down the window. The clock reads 9 pm, and exhaustion finally hits her. “I’d love to blast this on the speakers.”

“Turn on the radio,” Penelope interjects. “If you’re bored of my music, that is. And if you are bored, then it’s a pity, Josie. I thought you’d have more developed taste, y’know, since you hang out with me all the time.”

Penelope’s phone rings then, Jed’s picture popping on the screen. Green eyes give it a quick look before hitting ignore.

Jed sours Josie’s mood instantly.

“Play that Kacey Musgraves song I like,” Penelope requests.

“Nah,” Josie presses pause on the current song.

Penelope raises her eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. Wanna hear a joke?”

“Sure.” Penelope seems a little confused at the sudden change of demeanor, but she doesn’t question it.

Josie figures she needs to get over it.

“What’s a dog’s least favorite place to shop?”

“Hm?”

“A flea market.”

Josie looks pensive. Penelope notices.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” She is, really. She’s better than okay. “Just thinking ‘bout stuff.”

“What kinda stuff?”

“Stuff, like, me not wanting to imagine a world without you.”

“Josie…”

“I’ve had a lot of fun today, Penelope.” She means it. Her hand fumbles with the radio dial, looking for a station.

Penelope breaks the barrier in between them by placing her hand on Josie’s. “Leave it off.” She says, voice a whisper. “Your joke was really cute, by the way.”

Josie smiles.

Their fingers tangle together, and the ride is silent until they reach the last destination on Penelope’s makeshift itinerary.

—

“Penelope, this literally looks like a serial killer hangout.” It’s cheesy and completely out of a rom-com. At the top of a hill, parked precariously in the dark next to a forest, with the ocean glistening underneath them — Josie should be happy, but she’s seen enough _Criminal Minds_ to know this is how the pretty girls at the start of the episode get abducted.

“Oh, shush. You’re such a wuss. The trunk’s unlocked. Go look now.”

“ _Trunk_ ? Now, I know you’re a murderer. It totally makes sense now. You’re not charming, you’re just a serial killer — oh my god, Penelope, _what_ is this?” Josie babbles, mouth smirking upwards into a smile.

Penelope stands next to the opened trunk; the seats tucked into the car, leaving  large empty space with a sprawled blanket and a pillow.

“Before my dad passed away, he used to put down his work at 9 pm and drag me out here for stargazing. I knew he was falling out of love with my mom, so I guess it was like, some weird obligation. But I loved every second of it.”

“I really doubt your dad felt obligated to do this, Penelope. He really loved you, I know he did.”

“I know, but it was like he would look at me and see my mother, and I could tell he was afraid of what I would become.”

There’s a childlike fear coursing in her stomach, but a very adult like terror building in her heart. As she lies down next to Penelope, legs intertwined, ears perked listening to her confession, she knows what’s happening.

She’s in love.

And the unfiltered need to make Penelope understand her importance to Josie — the world, really — is pushing past her lips immediately.

“Penelope, you’re smart, you’re talented and I’ve never met someone with a heart as big as yours. You’d do anything for your friends, for your family. When Lizzie had her first breakdown, 5 years ago, I called you before I called my mom or dad because I knew you’d get there faster,” Josie could ramble on forever and ever about Penelope.

So she does, “When Hope’s parents passed away, you made everyone write her a letter saying how much we loved her, just so she’d never feel alone.” Then, to lighten the mood, “And when M.G. complained about never having kissed a girl, you kissed him so he’d stop complaining.”

They’ve somehow moved inches closer, Penelope’s forehead against hers. She’s close enough to kiss her, but Penelope lets out a watery laugh at the comment and moves back to wipe her nose.

Josie feels bravery coursing through her. She cups Penelope’s face with both hands, brushes away the tears with her thumbs, “I wish you would have let us be there for you, Penelope.”

Green eyes are gentle, swirling with a sense of insecurity Josie's never met before.

“You’re too good to me, Josie," Penelope finally responds, voice firm. "You’re too good for this stinkin’ Earth, and if we could travel galaxies, I’d take you somewhere far away."

“Yeah?” Josie’s lost for words, she chews on her bottom lip.

“I can’t imagine _any_ world without you.”

(Caroline calls at the wrong time, pulls them away from Josie’s fantasy come to life.

When they make it home — no one the wiser of their adventure — Penelope kisses her on the cheek and tells her _sleep well, JoJo_.

Josie isn’t surprised when her dreams are filled with extraterrestrial lands filled with endless mountains and rivers, occupied only by her and Penelope.)

—

Jed throws Penelope a belated surprise party a week later.

He calls in backup and has Josie, Lizzie and Hope setting up streamers all around his house.

She doesn’t actually hate the dude, because he seems nice enough, but his friends are deadbeats. Connor, in particular, makes it clear that he’s here to get wasted and laid. Well, _sucked off,_  he kindly tells the girls.

It sorta really sets the mood for the night — which ends up with Josie ditching the inside celebration to relax by the pool.

They’ve yelled ‘surprise!’ roughly 45 minutes ago, and after Penelope’s minimal interaction with the crowd (and Josie), Josie’s deemed the party something out of her nightmares.

When she closes her eyes, toes dipped in the pool, she imagines Penelope’s body hovering over Jed’s.

Her hands trace figures over his taut abdomen, trailing down the tuft of hair until her hands can unfasten the buttons of his jeans.

The thought makes her shiver.

She shakes her head in hopes of ridding the imagery, unaware of the lingering presence behind her.

“Bet you 50 bucks you’re too scared to jump in the pool.” Connor’s voice is startling, gruff and dripping with the booze from earlier. He reeks of cigarettes and axe cologne. It makes Josie’s nose scrunch.

“I don’t make bets with assholes.” The two Bud Light Straw-Ber-Ritas she drank earlier have given her liquid courage.

Josie expects some sort of jab, anything really, but, instead, he sits next to her. His shoes appear to be missing from an earlier occurrence, so it takes him less than a second to plop right next to her and dip his own toes in the pool. His shirt comes off in an equal amount of time, and he leans back on his elbows.

His body’s nice, Josie notices.

(Connor notices Josie noticing.)

“You wanna get out of here?”

She diverts her attention to the second floor of the house; there’s one light on the entire floor, in what Josie assumes is Jed’s room. With her teeth pressed against her lip, so tight it could ooze blood at any second, she nods her head.

Connor extends his hand and leads her away.

—

They’re not far from Jed’s place. Just a block down the street at a local park, where the only source of light is coming from the McDonald’s parking lot adjacent to the tiny getaway.

It’s not the romance she expected from her first kiss, _but_. She’s distraught, missing Penelope and her imagination is still running wild.

Brown eyes are fixated on Connor’s every move; his hands wander underneath her shirt, cupping her chest in a manner that’s rough, too rough. It’s not unpleasant, just… weird.

(He hardly notices.

Josie can smell the alcohol — tequila, lots and lots of tequila — on his breath.)

“You’re really fucking hot.” The words cause something in her to snap, and the body transforms to a more familiar figure. She remembers Penelope, remembers the tenderness and the passion Penelope had used to guide her. The sun shines brightly over the pair, and Penelope’s fingers are touching her waist, and the camera is flashing.

Penelope now has her pinned against a tree, both hands now cupping her face. Penelope kisses her passionately, and she returns the embrace with an unknown zeal.

Penelope’s left hand trails down her body, fingers heavy against her skin until they make a move to inch up her skirt. She moans — the sound so alien to her being — and rolls her hips uncontrollably against the movement. Tickling against the waistband of her panties, Penelope’s just about ready to slip a finger in when —

“— _Josie_!” The real Penelope’s standing under the light, arms crossed. “Josie?!” She yells louder.

Her head pops up from Connor’s captivity, using her strength and the distraction to push him off.

“I’m right here,” Josie calls out, Connor staggering behind her. He’s still shirtless and shoeless.

“Fuck off,” he tells Penelope, smirking. It’s not malevolent, done so in jest, but Penelope doesn't seem amused. “We’re having fun. You and _Jed_ should be having fun.”

The words make Josie’s stomach swirl. Oddly enough, Connor saddles up behind Josie, gripping her right hand with his left. “I’m taking care of her, okay?”

Josie’s not imagining the grimace that paints itself on Penelope’s face.

“Seriously?” Penelope asks. She’s still firmly in place underneath the hue of yellow emitted from the McDonald's logo. "If your idea of taking care of her is nursing a huge boner while you stand behind her and look like an idiot, then you're doing a great job."

Josie thinks she looks like an angel, even with words of malice falling from her mouth like acid.

“He’s gonna walk me home,” Josie replies before Connor can interject.

“Then I’ll walk you home, too.” Penelope finally makes a move, stepping forward. She joins their little duo, walking in step with Josie. "Assuming this baboon even remembers how to walk with that much alcohol seeping from his pores."

Connor makes half an attempt at an argument, but Josie figures there's more alcohol involved than she imagines, because he stays quiet despite pointing a finger in her direction.

“Why did you leave?” Josie finally asks. Connor still has his hand in hers, but he doesn’t seem to be paying attention to the conversation.

“Party got boring, and when I couldn’t find you I asked Lizzie… and she said she saw you leave with this douche. So, I just…” Green eyes are hesitant to acknowledge Connor, and the tension in between the three is palpable. Penelope sighs, before her voice becomes stern. “Can you actually just fuck off, Connor? Go get your rocks off elsewhere? I’m sure Dana’s desperate enough. And put on a fucking shirt, you imbecile.”

He rolls his eyes, and looks at Josie for a rebuttal. When he sees that the decision is final, he practically throws Josie’s hand out of his grip and mutters a _whatever_ before leaving in the opposite direction.

-

“So…” Penelope starts. Josie hates how upset Penelope sounds. “You and Connor, huh? I guess Rafael would have just been too predictable.”

“Can you... just.” She laughs, but it's hollow. The tears are beginning to burn, formulating in large batches. “Connor was definitely not the first kiss I wanted.” Josie brings her forearm to her nose, wiping off the liquid residue dripping alongside sloppy tears.

“Josie.” Penelope halts their walk. They’re stationed in the middle of suburbia, their houses merely blocks away.

“Josie,” Penelope repeats, cupping the taller girl’s face when she refuses to look at her. “Did he hurt you?” Penelope’s voice cracks at the end of her sentence. “Because if he did anything to you that you didn’t want to do, I will seriously kill him.”

“No, no.” Josie shakes her head furiously. “I _did_ want it, and that’s why — that’s why this is so messed up.”

“What do you mean?” Penelope’s still holding Josie’s face in her hands. She rubs her thumb against Josie’s cheek, tenderly.

“Stop fucking doing that!”

Penelope’s taken aback by Josie’s yelling. She lets go of her immediately, coils back as though burned.

“Josie, what are you going on about?”

“Stop making me fucking love you.” Josie throws her hands in the air, exasperated. “Because then all I can think about is you, you, _you._ ” The tears are hot against the apple of her cheek, falling in succession like molasses. Penelope’s already inched back enough that the space in between them is visible. “I wanted to forget you, so I told myself I could kiss Connor and everything would be okay.”

The gears in Penelope’s head are starting to rotate, Josie can tell. Her eyes are wide, shining impeccably under the street lights.

Josie steps back. Penelope steps forward.

“Don’t.”

“Josie, I —”

“You don’t have to say anything, Penelope.”

“ _Josie._ ” It’s dejected. Penelope accepts the distance in between. Her hand reaches forward. “Let me walk you home.”

And, because Josie has never been one to deny Penelope’s affection of any kind, she accepts.

(When she settles into her own bed that night, Josie remembers the silence and feels the emptiness overwhelm her.

She crosses her legs, pretends Penelope’s right next to her.

It’s not the same.)

—

Josie’s shocked to see ‘ ** _good morning, hope you had fun last night_** ’ illuminate her phone’s screen from an unknown number the next day.

 **_hey, sorry i don’t have this number saved. who is this?_ ** she replies.

**_lol i figured. got ur number from Jed who got it from Penelope. it’s Connor._ **

She stills the toothbrush in her hand. Wonders, momentarily, of Penelope’s reaction.

 **_oh_ ** is her first reply, followed promptly by a **_lol. what’s up?_ **

**_nm just wanted to see if u were down to hang out later tonight?_ **

Josie’s never actually been in this position before. Guys (aside from Rafael) don’t like her, not really. She’s goofy, awkward, and the attention is directed at everyone else in her immediate friend group.

She figures it’s a byproduct of her i’m-a-15-year-old-loser-who’s-still-obsessed-with-science-fairs-and-burps-loudly-in-the-lunchroom-while-using-french-fries-as-walrus-teeth shtick.

The desire to text Penelope for advice is crucial, but with the silence following the events of last night, she figures it’s best to receive words of wisdom elsewhere.

She’s holding a book to her chest when she walks into Lizzie’s room. It’s a defense mechanism.

“Okay, I need advice, like, right now.”

Lizzie, who’d been busy looking at Facebook on her laptop, sits up to acknowledge her. “Are you okay?”

“Totally, yeah. Just peachy, really amazing.”

“Okay, you’re babbling. What’s wrong?”

“I made out with Connor last night.”

“What?!”

“I know, I know. He was there, shirtless, and Penelope was upstairs with Jed and I just…”

“You didn’t want to be alone.”

“Yeah.”

“He's an asshole.”

“Oh, he definitely is. But.”

“But?”

“I don’t know… he asked me out on a date.”

“I don’t know why you just won’t date Rafael.”

“A, he’s just a friend and B, don’t _you_ like him?”

“I got over that _weeks_ ago. He’s boring, but he’s a good guy. Connor’s, like, douchebaggery wrapped in a tight little bow," Lizzie glances up at Josie, then shrugs. "I guess there's nothing wrong with one date. And if it sucks, you can just text me or Hope to pick you up.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay."

—

He’s not awful, but Josie basis the entirety of her friendships with a mutual connection and Connor falls flat…

...until he starts talking about stars and galaxies.

“No frikken way.” Josie swirls her cup of soda like a wine connoisseur. She takes a long slurp of her cherry coke, and dabs her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “So, you’re butt naked at the observatory, and the dude just throws a burger on you?!”

“Look, it’s not as bad as it sounds, I swear.” Connor’s laugh is loud, his mouth full, pieces of pizza flying in every direction.

It kind of grosses Josie out, and she’s notorious for eating with her mouth full, but she smiles anyways.

“I really like science,” she tells him. “I have this obsession with the stars and parallel universes.”

“Dude,” Connor seems genuinely intrigued. He chugs the rest of his drink, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I have a telescope in my car.”

—

What had started as basic stargazing had turned into a full-blown make out session. There’s more finesse this time around, with her lips maneuvering against Connor’s to a rhythm he’s built. Her hips cant, against their own accord, but his hands, big and gruff, hold her down steady.

He’d tried to rid her of her clothes, but a reminder of her parents coming home soon, had swayed him into simply dropping kisses to her neck.

Josie’s pressed underneath him, his motions advanced, and his body heavy against hers. Her fingers attempt to place themselves in his hair, but he captures them with his own and levels them over her head.

She’s not uncomfortable, but the power play is obvious.

The hard-on constricts against his pants, emitting a gasp from Josie when she feels the bulge against her thigh. The real surprise, however, comes from a loud slam right outside of Josie’s window. It frightens Connor enough to roll off her and check.

“Your mom?”

“Might be Lizze.” Josie crosses her fingers mentally, wishes it was her sister or Hope. 

“Who is it?”

Josie sits up, watches as Connor lets the curtain fall back into place. He looks confused, but simply replies, “Penelope.”

—

The sense to panic is strong. Knowing that Penelope is seconds away from attempting to enter her home is more alarming than being caught by her parents. She quickly ushers a confused Connor out of her room, shoves his discarded jacket, socks and shoes into his arms and pushes him out through the back door.

Her heart races, and she tries to feign nonchalance in her living room while waiting for Penelope to knock. Her knock tends to be distinctive, each time wrapping her knuckles against the door to the beat of a song.

This time, it’s a solitary knock done _once_ , _twice_ …

Josie answers before the third, halting Penelope’s fist midway.

“Oh,” Penelope laughs, albeit awkwardly. “I could have hit you in the face.”

“You haven’t talked to me in a week, Penelope.” Josie’s taking no prisoners.

“I know,” Penelope bites her lip, cracks her knuckles discreetly, and then sighs. “I was scared.”

“Of?”

“You.”

Josie feels attacked. She crosses her arms as a defense mechanism. “I don’t get it.”

“I’m scared of living in a world without you,” Penelope always sounds so sure of herself, and how she’s managed to stay composed when Josie feels her heart expanding so quickly it’ll burst, Josie has no idea.

“You don’t want me how I want you.” Josie’s had enough of their games — of feeling things for Penelope that will never be returned.

“How do you know that, Josie?”

Josie doesn't have a reply.

“You’re all I’ve ever wanted,” Penelope says with such certainty it topples Josie back. The shorter girl takes a step forward, following after her. She’s so close, Josie can see the small flecks of light brown that dust green irises. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Josie’s heart beats loudly in her chest. She wonders if Penelope can hear it.

Penelope bites her lip, looks down at her feet then back up at her with cautious eyes that Josie has never once seen on the tanned girl’s features. “Everything I love just… goes away.” And Josie’s tried to be by Penelope’s side for the entirety of her parent’s divorce, of her dad’s fight with cancer and her brother’s multiple attempts at running away. “I told myself it was easier to fall in love with someone else, because when they inevitably left, I’d always have you.”

“So you’re in love with Jed?” Josie feels her heart shatter in her chest; the pieces dropping to the pit of her stomach in what she can only describe as despair.

“God, _no_.” Penelope laughs, reaches forward by extending her hand and wrapping around Josie’s forearm, prompting her to uncross her arms. Penelope takes both her hands in hers. “I’ve been in love with you for a real long time, Jo Jo. Please say it’s not too late.”

In lieu of an answer, Josie pulls her into a kiss.

—

Penelope’s 16 when Josie celebrates her Sweet 16 and becomes the center of her attention. Josie’s top of their class and has already accepted a summer internship at NASA’s Jet Propulsion Laboratory, but all that matters _right now_ is their blooming relationship.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Josie whispers against Penelope’s ear, pushes her back against the bed, straddling either side of her hips.

“If you like greaseballs,” Penelope giggles around a moan, damp soccer jersey clinging to her skin. Her hands are everywhere, fingers tucking underneath Josie’s shirt to pull it over her head.

Long, brown hair cascades around them as Josie leans in for a kiss, shielding them away from the rest of the world, but the rest of the world seems to want to intrude.

Lizzie barges in, throws herself on Josie’s bed without much care, and groans when she realizes what she’s stumbled into. She ignores the commotion of Josie scrambling for her shirt, and opens up her magazine. “Connor’s dating Dana and Jed’s on Tinder. In case you two wanted an update.”

“We didn’t,” Penelope grins, which makes Josie giggle. She smacks her thigh playfully, which makes Penelope roll her eyes, "But thanks, Liz."

Lizzie shoots them a glare but continues rambling on about M.G. being a _great_ boyfriend, Hope dating Landon and Rafael becoming a _full blown dog_ after Hope rejected him.

Josie and Penelope, however, can't seem to find it in them to really care, choosing instead to steal glances at one another whenever Lizzie looks at her phone.

(Later that night — just after Lizze’s _finally_ retreated to her own room and they’re lying in Josie’s bed together — Penelope will kiss down Josie’s abdomen, push her legs apart and make her see stars.

Josie, then, will tangle their legs together, kiss Penelope like it’s the end of the world, and summon the courage to say I love you, over and over and over again.

It easily becomes an everyday occurrence.)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i'd been itching to write something for posie, and this just made sense. i know there's a few inconsistencies in here, like the distance from mystic falls to new orleans, so i'm glad y'all got through it :) if you liked this, feel free to leave some kudos + comments, and follow me on tumblr (lesbianreginageorge). i write a lot of drabbles, take prompts and i'm always down to talk posie!


End file.
